Goblin
= Goblin = "If you want soldiers or thugs, hire Hobgoblins. If you want someone clubbed to death in their sleep, hire Bugbears. If you want mean little fools, hire Goblins." —Stalman Klim, Slave Lord Goblins Goblins are small, black-hearted, selfish humanoids that lair in caves, abandoned mines, despoiled Dungeons, and other dismal settings. Individually weak, Goblins gather in large—sometimes overwhelming—numbers. They crave power and regularly abuse whatever authority they obtain. Goblinoids. Goblins belong to a family of creatures called Goblinoids. Their larger cousins, Hobgoblins and Bugbears, like to bully Goblins into submission. Goblins are lazy and undisciplined, making them poor servants, laborers, and guards. Malicious Glee. Motivated by greed and malice, Goblins can’t help but celebrate the few times they have the upper hand. They dance, caper with sheer joy when victory is theirs. Once their revels have ended, Goblins delight in the torment of other creatures and embrace all manner of wickedness. Leaders and Followers. Goblins are ruled by the strongest or smartest among them. A Goblin Boss might Command a single lair, while a goblin king or queen (who is nothing more than a glorified goblin boss) rules hundreds of Goblins, spread out among multiple lairs to ensure the tribe’s Survival. Goblin bosses are easily ousted, and many goblin tribes are taken over by Hobgoblin warlords or Bugbear chiefs. Challenging Lairs. Goblins festoon their lairs with alarms designed to signal the Arrival of intruders. Those lairs are also riddled with narrow tunnels and bolt-holes that human-sized creatures can’t navigate, but which Goblins can crawl through with ease, allowing them to flee or to circle around and Surprise their enemies. Rat Keepers and Wolf Riders. Goblins have an affinity for rats and wolves, raising them to serve as companions and mounts, respectively. Like rats, Goblins shun sunlight and sleep Underground during the day. Like wolves, they are pack hunters, made bolder by their numbers. When they hunt from the backs of wolves, Goblins use hit-and-run attacks. Worshipers of Maglubiyet. Maglubiyet the Mighty One, the Lord of Depths and Darkness, is the greater god of Goblinoids. Envisioned by most Goblins as an eleven-foot-tall battle-scarred goblin with black skin and fire erupting from his eyes, he is worshiped not out of adoration but fear. Goblins believe that when they die in battle, their spirits join the ranks of Maglubiyet’s army on the plane of Acheron. This is a “privilege” that most Goblins dread, fearing the Mighty One’s eternal tyranny even more than death. "Bree-Yark!" —Goblin for “We surrender!” (or so they say) Goblin (Volo's) Goblin Traits Your Goblin character has the following Racial Traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Goblins reach Adulthood at age 8 and live up to 60 years. Alignment. Goblins are typically neutral evil, as they care only for their own needs. A few Goblins might tend toward good or neutrality, but only rarely. Size. Goblins are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 40 and 80 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. Fury of the Small. When you damage a creature with an Attack or a spell and the creature’s size is larger than yours, you can cause the Attack or spell to deal extra damage to the creature. The extra damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or Long Rest. Nimble Escape. You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a Bonus Action on each of your turns. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. Attributes Size Small Speed 30 Category:Humanoid Category:Lore Category:Monster